Augmented reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment or space. Typically, near eye displays are worn by users to view the mixed imagery of virtual and real objects. In general, near-eye displays use a combination of optics and stereopsis to focus virtual imagery within the space.
In certain situations, the virtual imagery that is displayed to a user via a near-eye display device may include virtual images or objects that include highly detailed graphics. However, near-eye display devices being generally mobile, tend to be limited on computational resources and may not present the virtual imagery accurately to the user. In addition, a user wearing a near-eye display device is typically presented with large amounts of information that the user is not necessarily interested in looking at.